


Creature Feature

by Hyacinthz



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, chapter 2 has spoilers from episode 35
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthz/pseuds/Hyacinthz
Summary: Amnesty drabbles.one based on a prompt, one is a Thought based on episode 35





	1. July 24 - Theory

“Got a theory.”

“By all means, my fine, feathered friend.” Ned Chicane ignored Duck’s narrow-eyed irritation for literal greener pastures: a picnic table, homemade potato salad, a verdant meadow complete with scenic bleating. “Please, elaborate.”

Duck directed his eyes heavenward for a spell. Aubrey, in the distance, collected ticks in the waist-high grass and taught Billy either tag or perhaps fetch. This is what comes of failing to listen, you see: general lack of knowledge concerning that world around you.

He’d do better, or his name wasn’t Ned Halcyon Chicane.

“Think summer’s over, old man.”

“Maybe,” he allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for episode 35!!
> 
> a Thought based on a revelation from episode 35

Duck Newton was a baby once, and every time he met new people it was the same. On hearing his name they smiled big, they laughed, and then they sang.

It was magic, right? They’d croon the same songs. He'd had a favorite, but there was no chance of his clumsy mouth managing the title: _Danke Schoen_.

So when he met someone he’d clap his meaty toddler hands and beg for the music with the word he knew: “duck, duck, duck.” And, hell. All he can say for himself is that he liked it so damn well he never stopped.


End file.
